


buko tart

by luminoux



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, alexa please play kiss the rain by yiruma, is this considered blasphemy?, muntik na maging soongyu hays, patawarin niyo po ako, poly 95z if you squint, seminarista!wonwoo, sorry rold
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoux/pseuds/luminoux
Summary: kung saan buko tart lang naman talaga ang gusto i-uwi ni Mingyu galing sa retreat nila, pero parang mas gusto na niya i-uwi si kuya seminarista.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 23
Kudos: 216





	buko tart

**Author's Note:**

> henlo! it's yo gurl lily rae ! chz. since birthday na niya at under the ecq pa, here's her gift para sa sarili niya and sa minwon neyshun! this took me weeks bc tamad na tamad ako magsulat juskoe. but i'm glad it's finally here na !
> 
> this is inspired from this prompt: https://twitter.com/W0NSUBS/status/1238015753267187713?s=20
> 
> and mula rin sa kalokohan kong ito na sabi ko once na mag-69 likes sisimulan ko na isulat hah [clownery intensifies]: https://twitter.com/nihonggyu/status/1238037750571397120?s=20
> 
> enjoy?

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“Boys, wake up. Tama na picture-an ng mga tulog, nandito na tayo sa house of prayer!” Sigaw ng adviser nila na si Sir Jihoon.

Rinig na rinig na ni Mingyu ang bawat disappointment, bawat reklamo. Ilagay mo ba naman sa iisang retreat house ang mga lalaking galing all-boys catholic school? Kung saan lahat sila kalog at dugyot? Tingin mo matatahimik sila sa simpleng sutsot ng madre?

Malabo.

Kinusot-kusot ni Mingyu ang mata niya, a small part hoping na panaginip lang lahat at wala talaga sila sa retreat house.

Ayaw niya pa. Mas pipillin niya yung araw-araw na gulo niyang nararanasan sa school. Bawat asaran, bawat kulitan. Yun nalang please, kaysa naman dito. Kung saan mas bantay, mas tahimik, mas malalang pagpapanggap ang kakailanganin niya.

Hindi pa rin siya sure kung tanggap siya ni pareng rold at medyo natatawa nalang talaga siya na naka-depend siya doon.

But anyway, let’s get back to reality.

Muling hinawi ni Mingyu and kurtinang amoy alikabok-at-hindi-nalabhan-in-so-many-years-at-buti-nalang-nagdala-siya-ng-cleanser-today at sumulyap sa bintana and.. there it is.

The trees, the chapel, the crosses, the pilgrimages, the garden and, the house of prayer itself, in the flesh.

_Well. Let’s get this bread._

_At sana may buko tart pa sila dito sa Tagaytay kasi ‘yun lang talaga ang pinunta niya dito._

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Pinapila muna sila sa labas ng bus bago sila pinapasok sa house of prayer na isa-isa, katabi ang partner o ang _roommate_ nila sa assigned rooms na ibibigay sakanila sa common room.

Si Soonyoung Kwon ang partner ni Mingyu, kahit halos sapilitan ito.

Maayos naman ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Soonyoung, ngunit hindi naman sila ganung ka-close sa point na first choice nila maging roommate isa’t isa.

Besides, alam naman ni Mingyu na kahit pinili siya ni Soonyoung, alam niyang pinili lang siya nito dahil ayaw lang nila mahalata na may something sila ni Seokmin, ang isa pa nila na kaklase, kahit halatang-halata naman. Sa landi ba naman nila.

Mahigpit nga naman na pinagbabawal ang mutualism, lalo na sa ilalim ng bubong ni pareng rold at iniiwasan lang nila siguro talaga ma-suspetyahan.

It works naman for him, because it meant lilipat din si Soonyoung sa kwarto ni Seokmin pag-sapit ng lights out, at ang roommate pa ni Seokmin ay si Jeonghan, na lilipat din sa kwarto ng mga jowa niyang si Seungcheol at Joshua. Ang ending mas-solo niya ang kwarto.

Masaya sana ‘yung thought kung hindi siya nababagabag sa mga kwento ng mga kaklase niya. Kesyo may multo raw sa Room 7, o naglalakad daw mga multong mga madre kapag lights out kaya rinig daw ang bawat tapak ng paglalakad nila.

At dahil doon, hindi raw nakakatulog masyado ang mga nagpapalipas ng gabi rito, maliban nalang sa mga pari at madre na nakatira talaga roon.

Kahit naman sa laking tao ni Mingyu, dakilang matatakutin talaga ito. Pusta na nga niya na hindi siya makakatulog ngayong gabi kaya plano nalang niya itago at hindi i-surrender ‘yung cellphone niya para makapag patugtog siya with earphones at makatulog man siya kahit kaunti.

“Huy Mingyu,” Kalabit ni Soonyoung, “may natira ka pa bang chichirya kanina? Tago natin sa room para mamaya.” Ngisi nito, proud na proud sa plano niya.

Tinanguan siya ni Mingyu, “May Pringles pa ata. Tas may Cheetos pa pero ‘yung cheesy jalapeño na nga lang though,”

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Soonyoung, “Ayan okay na ‘yan. Ako na bahala.”

Binuksan ni Mingyu ang bag niya at inabot ang mga chichirya sa naghihintay niyang roommate.

Kinuha naman ni Soonyoung ito at sinilid sa magkabilang bulsa ng jacket niya. Ngiting tagumpay ang bumalot sa mukha ni Soonyoung at hindi naman maipag-kakaila ni Mingyu na medyo inaasahan niya ngang matatakas ni Soonyoung sa room nila.

Sana lang walang inspection na maganap. Since minsan nag-iinspection yung prof, brother or madre, save pa sa mga pabibong seminarista na nagpapa-good shot sa mga pari or kay pareng rold. Di natin sure.

Nag clear na ng throat ‘yung brother na siguro taga roon kasi puting-puti yung suot niya at nakakakaba,

“Alright paki-ayos ng pila. Papasok na tayo sa common room. Wala mag-iingay, okay! Ang mag-ingay susunduin ng multo mamayang gabi tapos ihahagis sa sementeryo katabi nitong house of prayer. Doon kayo matutulog sige,” Pagbabanta niya.

Nagpigil si Mingyu umirap, pero nanahimik na lang din siya. Malay niya ba. Ayaw niya rin naman matulog sa sementeryo. Oo na patola siya.

Masunurin naman silang pinapila at pinasunod ni Seungcheol na president rin ng klase nila. Lahat talaga nasa kanya na. Hay.

Pagpasok sa common room, sinalubong sila ng ilang hilera ng monoblock. Umupo nalang daw sila kahit saan basta katabi ang partner nila kasi ibibigay na ang kanilang mga susi.

Dali-dali naman dumerecho si Soonyoung sa likod at sinundan niya ito. Umiling nalang siya nang makita na pumili si Soonyoung ng upuan na malapit kela Seokmin at Jeonghan na nasa harap lang nila.

Lumingon si Seokmin para kumindat sa katabi ni Mingyu na si Soonyoung at muntik na mapa-sana all si Mingyu pero masaya naman siya na single kaya kebs lang.

Nag clear ulit ng throat yung brother. Konti nalang iisipin ni Mingyu may plema ‘to.

“Hello! Ako si Brother Jun. You may call me Brother Jun or Bro Jun. Wag lang Bro, or Junjun. Salamat.” Napatawa naman ang ilan doon.

Inabot na ni Sir Jihoon ang papel na ina-assume ni Mingyu na listahan ng students sa klase niya, “List ng class with their respective partners.”

_Oh diba ang galing niya._

“Thank you, Sir.” Tanggap ni Brother at binasa ang papel ng mariin, bago ito nag clear ng throat _ulit._

Feel ni Mingyu gasgas na talaga lalamunan nito at naaawa na siya.

“Okay tatawagin ko kayo isa-isa with your partners. Kapag tinawag ko pangalan niyo, pumunta kayo dito sa harap at ibibigay ko ang susi ng rooms niyo.”

Habang hawak ang papel sa kaliwa, he reached behind him, kung saan may lamesa na may mga susing nakalagay. Mukhang kung ano nalang makuha ni Brother Jun na susi ang magiging rooms nila ah. Pa-random?

Kumuha na siya ng isa, tiningnan ang likod nito at nagsimulang basahin ang nasa papel para sa unang pares, “Choi and Hong.”

Tumayo na sila Seungcheol na nakaupo sa harap. Nginitian sila ni Brother Jun at inabot ang susi. “Room 13.”

Tinanggap ito nila Joshua at lumingon ang dalawa sa direksyon nila Mingyu. Halatang si Jeonghan ang nilingon.

As if sinasabing, _yes babe dun ka lumipat mamayang gabi ha see you._

Oo na single na single na talaga si Mingyu.

Pero masaya naman kasi siya.

Oo nga.

Independent siya.

At sinunod-sunod na ang pagtawag sa mga kaklase niya habang binibigay ang kanilang susi. Unti-unting nakukuha na nila ang kanilang room numbers at mahinang pinlano ang strategy nila mamayang gabi.

Napagmasdan ni Mingyu na mukhang sila nalang ni Soonyoung ang walang susi at naka-abang na sa pagtawag ng pangalan nila.

Ngunit napa-clear _ulit_ ng throat si Brother at ramdam na ni Mingyu ang iksi ng pasensiya niya.

“Um. Kulang?” Tumalikod si Brother Jun para tingnan ang lamesa at oo nga, wala na susing natitira.

_So saan sila matutulog??????_

Nagkabulungan na ang mga kaklase nila, “Hala baka sa sementeryo matutulog sila Soonyoung,” Hirit pa ni Chan na nagsimula ng kaba niya.

Nagkatinginan si Brother Jun at Sir Jihoon--na hindi alam ni Mingyu kung bakit kasi _Malay ba ni Sir Jihoon kung nasaan yung mga susi ha??_

Magtatanong na sana si Mingyu kay Brother kung saan nga sila matutulog ni Soonyoung kasi gusto niya lang ma-assure na hindi sila matutulog sa sementeryo. ( _please lang._ )

Pero biglang may panibagong character na pumasok sa common room at sa buhay ni Mingyu. _Charot._

Isang lalaking naka white t-shirt na may nakasulat na _jesus forever_ sa likod ang pumasok at lumapit kay Brother Jun.

_Ah, seminarista ‘to. Pabibo for sure._

_Tingnan mo oh ang inosente ng ngiti, ang tangos ng ilong, ang pungay ng mga mata….okay sige ang gwapo ni kuya seminarista sino ba ‘to?_

_Bakit ‘to nandito? jusko nagkakasala na agad si Mingyu ‘di pa nga nagsisimula yung retreat._

“Bro, sorry. Baka na-mali yung bilang ko,” _Juskong boses yan ano yan bakit ang lalim masyado ha boses ba talaga yan galing ba yan sa—Mingyu kalma._

May kinuha si pogi sa bulsa niya at inilahad ang susi. Hindi namalayan ni Mingyu na napahinga siya ng maayos doon. “Eto na. Sorry alam mo naman. Ang labo na ng mata.” Tawa nito at parang nais nalang matunaw ni Mingyu sa ganda ng tunog nito.

Brother Jun shook his head at natawa rin, “Hay nako Wonwoo, minsan talaga eh,” Kinuha na ni Brother Jun ang susi mula sa kamay ni _Wonwoo_ at muling binasa ang huling pangalan sa papel.

“Kim at Kwon? Eto na,” Tatayo na sana si Soonyoung since siya naman ‘yung nakaupo sa may aisle nang hinawakan ni Mingyu ang braso ni Soonyoung at inunahan niya tumayo para pigilan ito, “Ako na.”

Napatingin nalang sakanya si Soonyoung at tumango. Ramdam ni Mingyu ang pagtataka nito pero hindi nalang niya pinansin.

Huminga muna siya ng malalim bago naglakad papunta sa harap, at papunta kay Brother Jun at _Wonwoo._

At _shet, mas gwapo pag malapitan._

Inabot na ni Mingyu ang nakalahad na susi sa kamay ni Brother Jun pero ang titig ni Mingyu ay naka direkta kay Wonwoo. Nginitian lang siya nito pero ramdam na ni Mingyu ang pagpigil ng oras.

_Pwede po ba kita iuwi sa Maynila??_

Muli nanaman nag-clear ng throat si Brother Jun at kung hindi lang talaga ‘to brother baka nasapak na siya ni Mingyu.

_Panira naman ng moment eh._

“Room number 7 kayo.” Ani nito.

Magpapasalamat na sana si Mingyu nang mapagtanto niya kung ano sinabi ni Brother Jun at napatingin sa ngayong hawak niya na susi.

_Room number 7._

_Diba ‘yun daw ‘yung may multo???_

_Dedt._

Humalagpak naman sa tawa ang mga kaklase nila. “Muntik na maging sementeryo. Muntik na.” Asar ni Seungkwan at sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Mingyu.

Mukhang wala naman pakialam si Seungkwan kasi nagsi-tawanan lang sila nila Chan.

Nilingon ni Mingyu si Soonyoung na nasa likod para humingi ng kaunting assurance na magiging maayos ang lahat, pero nakahawak lang si Soonyoung sa balikat ng nakatalikod na Seokmin, habang nakahawak rin si Seokmin sa kamay nito.

Oo nga pala. Wala lang ‘to kay Soonyoung kasi lilipat naman siya sa kwarto nila Seokmin.

Kaya iisa lang ibig sabihin nito.

Mag-isa siya sa kwarto kasama ng multo.

_Kung sino man po nandiyan sa taas kunin niyo na po ako pls._

Nalunod na sa asaran ang common room at iniisip na ni Mingyu basahin agad ang mga palanca niya pagdating niya sa kwarto para man lang maiwan niya ang mundo na magaan. (Kahit puro ‘sorry for the penman’ ang nakasulat sa karamihan nito.)

“Huy,” Tawag ng isang boses, feeling ni Mingyu kukunin na talaga siya. “Kim ba? Tama ba?”

Napatingin siya kung saan nanggaling ang boses at nakita niyang nagmula ito sa taong nasa gitna ni Brother Jun at Sir Jihoon.

Si Kuya Pogi. Hala?

Tumango nalang si Mingyu, kasi hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na kinakausap siya ni kuya pogi.

“Kim, kung ano man narinig mo tungkol sa room number 7, ‘wag mo na isipin. Hindi sila totoo, okay?” Panimula niya.

“Magpray ka nalang before ka magsleep.” Tuloy nito at medyo na-turn on si Mingyu sa pagka slight conyo ni Kuya.

Binigyan siya ng sincere na ngiti nito at tiningnan siya na parang sigurado siya na walang multo doon at wala siya dapat ikatakot.

Binalik ni Mingyu ang ngiti nito. “Thank you po Kuya…” Simula ni Mingyu, (siyempre kunwari ‘di niya pa alam name ni Kuya ‘no. )

“Wonwoo,” sagot ni kuya pogi. “Wonwoo nalang.”

Lumawak ng kaunti ang ngiti ni Mingyu, pabebe muna, “Thank you, Kuya Wonwoo.”

Nagbalikan lang sila ng ngiti at hindi na alam ni Mingyu kung nag-iingay pa ang mga kaklase niya kasi wala na talaga siya marinig. Itong moment lang talaga, na parang tumigil na ang oras at—“Ehem.”

_Brother Jun naman eh._ _Gusto mo ba Strepsils? Naninira ka ng moment?_

“Oookay. Guys umakyat na kayo sa rooms niyo para makapag-ayos na kayo. Balik dito sa common room ng 2:30. Then sabay sabay tayo bababa sa session hall. Dinner na at 6. Sana mahilig kayo sa tinolang manok.” Brother Jun grinned, na parang mas excited pa siya sa ulam kaysa sa kanila. Dinampot na ni Mingyu ulit ang bag niya at sinundan si Soonyoung paakyat sa room nila.

Pagkarating doon, isang napakaliit na twin bedroom ang sumalubong sa kanila. Isang kama na katabi ng bintana at isang mababa na kama, na sa sobrang baba muntik na maging sahig.

Inilapag ni Soonyoung ang bag niya sa mababang kama, “Dito nalang gamit ko, Gyu. Di rin naman ako tutulog dito. Sayo na yung katabi ng bintana, may view pa.” Nginitian siya nito and sinuklian naman ito ni Mingyu. Nagpasalamat nalang siya dito at inilapag ang gamit niya sa kabilang kama.

Umupo na siya at nilipat ang tingin sa bintana.

Unti-unting nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya.

_Oo nga. May view._

_View ng sementeryo._

_Good luck talaga, Mingyu._

“Ano, Gyu? Ganda?” Soonyoung asks, expectantly. Tumango nalang siya ng tahimik. Masyado na siyang hiyang-hiya today para sagutin pa ito. Nagsimula maghanap si Soonyoung ng matataguan ng mga chichirya. Napili niya yung maliit na aparador, at hinagis niya ang Cheetos sa ibabaw nito.

“Feel ko naman ikaw lang makakaabot no’n Gyu ‘no? Maliliit naman madre dito,” Excited niyang sinabi. Hay sana wala nakarinig. Halos mapa- deadpan nalang si Mingyu sa inaasta ng roommate niya. Parang wala sa house of prayer eh?

Magsasalita pa sana si Soonyoung habang inaanggulo kung paano ihahagis yung Pringles nang makarinig sila ng mahina na katok, “Kwon? Kim?”

Nagkatinginan muna sila ni Soonyoung bago tahimik na napagdesiyunan na si Mingyu ang sasagot sa pinto. Binuksan niya ng kaunti ang pinto, slightly ajar kuno, yung tipong enough lang para matingnan niya kung sino nasa labas. Tumambad naman ang nakasimangot na mukha ni Sir Jihoon.

“Oh, Sir?”

May dalang clipboard si Sir Jihoon and he tapped his pen on it, “Kukuha na ako ng orders ng tart, oorder ba kayo? May buko, mango, at ube na flavor.”

Hindi inaasahan ni Mingyu na maririnig niya ang mga salitang iyon mula kay Sir Jihoon pero hindi nalang niya pinuna at baka masapak pa siya nito, “Magkano, Sir? 180 ‘yan last time diba? Isang box?” Tanong ni Mingyu, hindi na niya tinago ang excitement niya sa buko tart dahil ‘yun lang naman talaga pinunta niya rito.

Sir Jihoon shook his head, “210 na ngayon. Inflation.”

Bigla namang may humigit ng pinto para lumawak ang pagkabukas dito at tumambad ang isang Soonyoung na may mukhang hindi maipinta, “HOY. Ang OA naman ng taas no’n, Ser?” Napatango si Mingyu doon, ang OA naman kasi talaga.

“Wala eh,“ He shrugs in response, “Ano, oorder ba kayo?” Tanong ni Sir Jihoon na halatang wala nang pake sa usapan. Napakamot si Mingyu sa ulo, “Tatlong buko tart, Sir. Tapos isang mango na rin pala gusto ko lang ma-try.”

“Dalawang mango tart and isang buko na rin akin, Ser.” Sunod naman na sagot ni Soonyoung.

Napa scoff naman si Sir Jihoon doon, “Reklamo pa kayo, dami niyo rin pala oorder-in.”

_Eh alangang hindi niya pa order-in ‘yun na nga lang pinunta ni Mingyu rito ‘di pa siya bibili?_

Sinulat na ni Sir Jihoon ang orders nila at umalis na para kumatok sa katabing kwarto. Sinara na ni Mingyu ang pinto at bumalik na silang dalawa sa higaan nila.

Naaninag naman ni Mingyu ang plastic sa kama ni Soonyoung na may lamang mga makukulay na papel, “Soons,” Tawag niya, “Binasa mo na mga palanca mo?”

Sinundan ni Soonyoung ang tinitingnan ni Mingyu at umiling, “Mamaya pa, sabay naming babasahin ni Seok eh. Ikaw?”

Nagkibit balikat naman si Mingyu, “After ng session nalang siguro.”

“Ah.”

“Oo.”

“Uh, sige Gyu, punta lang ako sa room nila Seok.”

“Sige.”

“Ayos ka lang dito?”

“Ayos lang.”

“Wag ka na matakot, feel ko naman wala dito.”

Maayos naman palang kaibigan. Mingyu appreciates it. “Thanks, Soons. Sige go na. May 40 mins pa naman tayo. Iidlip lang ako.”

Soonyoung waves with a smile, stands up and leaves, locking the door behind him.

_Sana nga wala dito._

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Nagpipigil ng hikab si Mingyu.

Nasa session hall na sila ngayon at bigay na bigay sa sermon si Brother Jun. Sermon ba tawag dun? Feel niya sermon. Sige sermon nalang.

Sermon na may power point presentation?

Basta yun.

Nags-sermon tungkol sa paniniwala and what not. Nothing he hasn’t heard before sa catholic school every single day. Emphasis sa single kasi single parin si Mingyu.

But then again.

_Wala siyang pakialam._

Lumingon si Brother Jun sa slides niya at pinindot yung remote niya para lumipat sa susunod na slide.

Ay. Ayaw lumipat.

Muntik na matawa si Mingyu nang tumalikod si Brother Jun sakanilang lahat. Halatang binuksan yung remote para tingnan yung batteries. Kanina niya pa naman hawak yung remote saan pa pupunta yung batteries?

_Brother Jun naman eh._

Dumukot si Brother Jun sa bulsa niya at kinuha ang cellphone niya. Nagsimula na siya magpipindot.

Hindi alam ni Mingyu bakit hindi nalang pumunta si Brother Jun sa mismong laptop para ilipat manually. Napaka-millenial nga naman, Oo.

“Brother, sa laptop nalang kaya?” Seungcheol helpfully supplies. Galing galing talaga president.

Pansin naman ni Mingyu ang mga kaklase niyang nagpipigil rin ng tawa. Bakit naman kasi hindi nalang siya pumunta sa mismong— _oh._

May kumatok nang mahina sa pinto and then enters…. Si kuya seminarista.

_Hay Wonwoo. Gwapo talaga._

Derecho niyang pinuntahan si Brother Jun para kunin yung remote, tapos pumunta na siya sa gilid para umupo sa tabi ng laptop. “Ako nalang, Brother. Sabihin mo nalang if ililipat ko na.”

_pareng rold, yung boses. salamat._

“Thank you, Wonwoo,” Brother Jun says, “Now where was I?”

Soonyoung pipes up beside him, “Happiness, Sir.” _Ay wow, nakikinig naman pala si Soonyoung?_

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Brother dito, “Ah yes. Happiness. Happiness comes in many forms…”

Wala na marinig si Mingyu.

Suddenly fully aware na he’s in the same room with _the_ Kuya Wonwoo.

Nasa likod naman siya so hindi naman siguro kita yung tingin ni Mingyu sa lalaki. Naghalum-baba si Mingyu, wala nang interes sa sermon pero sa seminaristang nasa harap nalang. Masunurin at masipag na naglilipat ng powerpoint. Hindi niya alam kung paano naging masipag yun pero siguro the bar is set low na talaga.

Wala eh, pogi eh. _Wonwoo eh._

Simple lang naman ginagawa ni Wonwoo pero kung nakakatunaw nga talaga ang titig kanina pa tunaw si Wonwoo sa titig ni Mingyu.

Guys, _Titig._

_Ang gwapo naman kasi._

_May specs din ba siya kanina? Ewan. Pero sobrang bagay. Kahit simpleng white t-shirt na may ‘jesus forever’ lang bagay na bagay._

_Sana bagay rin sila ni Mingyu._

_Nai-imagine nalang ni Mingyu kasal nila. Siguro beach wedding. Pwede rin naman garden wedding. Kung ano man gusto ni Wonwoo. Best man siguro si Soonyoung. Ang bait niya sakanya ngayon sa retreat eh. Deserve naman._

_Ilan kaya magiging anak nila?_

_Excited na siya i-kwento kung paano sila nagkakilala ng papa nila na si—wait._

Wait.

????????

Totoo ba?

Nakatingin pabalik si Wonwoo sakanya?

Teka.

Tumingin si Mingyu sa katabi niyang si Soonyoung na derecho ang tingin kay Brother Jun. Tapos binalik niya ulit tingin kay Wonwoo… na nakakatitig parin?

Ha?

Napalingon naman si Mingyu sa likod niya. Pero wala na tao sa likod niya kasi nga siya nakaupo sa pinakalikod. Jusko, Mingyu.

May nakikita ba si Wonwoo na hindi niya nakikita?

Napataas si Mingyu ng kilay.

Nagtaas din ng kilay si Wonwoo.

Shet.

Pareng rold is this true???? Nakatingin talaga sakanya?

Ngumiti si Wonwoo. Tapos:

Isa.

Dalawa.

Tatlo.

_………Kumindat????_

_rold, hoy! Oo, hello. Oo si Mingyu ‘to, Pa-fall ba mga seminarista niyo? Ganto ba talaga seminarista niyo dito sa lupa, rold?_

Nagtitigan lang sila ni kuya seminarista before nagsalita ulit si Brother Jun, “Won, next slide.”

Wonwoo breaks eye contact and then the moment’s gone.

Feeling ni Mingyu nananaginip lang siya.

Mingyu ruffles his own hair before deciding na okay, makikinig na talaga siya.

_Ah okay dapat pala talaga gawing priority ang faith kay—_

Naka-concentrate na siya eh, ayun na eh.

Bigla ba namang pumalakpak Brother niyo Junjun.

Wala Junjun na siya napaka wrong timing niya sa buhay ni Mingyu eh.

“Uh, Chwe? Chwe diba?” Tumango si Hansol, “Okay, anong oras na?”

Hansol glances at his watch, “Uh… 5:48, Brother.” Sagot nito.

Pumalakpak ulit si Brother Jun, “Alriiiight, 6 na. Dinner time!”

“Pero Sir, may 12 min—” Hansol tries to answer pero tinakpan na ng katabi niyang si Seungkwan ang bibig nito.

Seungkwan answers instead, “Yay Sir, Tinolang manok ulam ‘no?”

“Yes!” Pumalakpak ulit si Brother Jun at humahanga na talaga si Mingyu kasi may consistency talaga ang Brother na ito ano?

“Okay, let’s proceed na sa dining hall. Balik dito at 8 for last session tapos lights out at 10. Alright. Eat well and see you there!”

Nagpigil ng tawa si Mingyu roon, parang event lang yung dinner?

Tumayo na silang lahat at nag-ayos ng gamit. Nakaramdam ng tapik sa balikat si Mingyu at muntik na siya mapatawag sa taas kasi _eto na ba si Kuya Wonw- ay._

_Ah. Soonyoung._

“Gyu, Tara sabay ka na samin?” Soonyoung sends him a smile at kung hindi lang talaga jowa ‘to ni Seokmin at hindi niya currently pinagnanasaan si Kuya Seminarista baka tunaw na tunaw na rin si Mingyu dito. “Sure, tara.” Sagot niya at sumunod na sakanila palabas ng session hall.

Pero before makarating si Mingyu sa pinto, binalik niya ang tingin sa session hall, dahil feeling niya, feeling niya lang naman, this _smol_ part of him wants to look at Kuya Seminarista one last time.

Wow? Angst?

Needless to say, he’s not surprised to see na he’s there pa rin sa table kung saan nakalagay ang laptop. Kuya Wonwoo’s organizing the wires whilst logging off the laptop.

At siyempre, since Aries at inherently malandi si Kuya niyo Mingyu, he glances back at Soonyoung na malapit na sa hagdan, “Soons! Sunod ako.” He calls out.

Soonyoung looks at him and then behind him and smirks.

Kinindatan siya ni Soonyoung at nag thumbs up, “Gotchu. Mag save nalang kami ng seat for you! Enjoy!”

Napa face palm nalang si Mingyu kasi, _ganun ba kahalata kalandian niya?????_

Mingyu shifts his gaze back na ulit kay Kuya Wonwoo at nilapitan ito. “Tulungan na kita, Kuya.”

Mukhang nagulat ng very slight si Kuya Wonwoo at napatingin sakanya agad, “Kim, ikaw pala. Wag na, kaya ko na ‘to.” Sagot niya, ngunit pagkasabi niya noon ay nabitawan niya yung wire ng HDMI.

Sinalo naman agad ni Mingyu at nagtaka siya saan nanggaling reflexes niya _pero sige salamat rold kakampi mo ata ako tonight?_

Aakmang kukunin na sana ni Kuya Wonwoo yung wire from his hands pero nilayo ni Mingyu ang kamay niya.

Tiningan siya ni Kuya Wonwoo na parang nagsasabi na, _babe, ako na._

Syempre choar lang kasi nangangarap lang naman si Mingyu.

Ngiti lang ang sinagot ni Mingyu at nakuha na ni Kuya Wonwoo ‘yun na hindi na talaga bibitawan ni Mingyu yun so he visibly resigns as he relaxes his shoulders. Napangiti naman si Mingyu doon.

“Mingyu nalang Kuya,” panimula niya, “At teka, nagulat ka? Akala ko ba sabi mo walang multo?”

Natawa naman si Wonwoo doon and shook his head, “Okay _Mingyu_ ,” Inabot ni Wonwoo ang natitirang mga wire sa kamay niya and motioned for Mingyu to place it on the desk behind him, “Malamang nagulat ako inexpect ko mag-isa na ako eh. Nagm-monologue nalang ako sa utak ko ‘no.” He explains as he finally closes the lid of the laptop once it shuts down.

“And FYI, sabi ko lang wag mo na isipin yung mga rumors about Room number 7, pero wala ako sinabi na walang multo. ‘Di natin alam ‘yan, ‘Di natin sure.“ Wonwoo finally says, “The world’s full of possibilities.” Aniya.

Napangiti naman si Mingyu doon. _Sana tayo may possibility rin. Charot._

“Well totoo naman, pero sana nga wala.” Mingyu answers. Napatingin sakanya si Wonwoo at natawa ng mahina, “Bakit? Scared ka?”

Syempre pa-strong kuya niyo Mingyu, “Huh? Di ah.”

“Okay sure.”

“Di nga.”

“Okay.”

“Kuya…”

“Mingyu, di ko naman pinipilit?” Wonwoo arches his right eyebrow at natawa nalang sila pareho doon. “Anyway, Una ka na ro’n, Mingyu. Baka maubusan ka tinola.” He says at aangal pa sana si Mingyu kaso gutom na rin talaga siya at hindi siya mapapakain ng kalandian niya. _Unless? Choar._

Mingyu nods and waves, “Kain ka na rin ha?”

_Wuw naman, Mingyu._

Nginitian naman siya ni Kuya Wonwoo, _at hay, napaka pogi. Kuya Wonwoo Pogi._ “Yup, patapos naman na ako rito. Eat well, Mingyu.”

Kuya Wonwoo waves back and Mingyu turns to leave na.

When he reaches the door, Mingyu turns back one last time para magbabye ulit kasi nga malandi siya, and Wonwoo smiles at him amusingly para magbabye rin.

Okay Mingyu, kain na.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Hindi na talaga pinigilan ni Mingyu ang hikab niya.

Last session na at gusto nalang talaga niya matulog, lalo na at pinapa-pikit sila ni Brother Jun ngayon habang pinapatugtog ang classic Kiss the Rain ni pareng Yiruma.

“May tatlong pinto, Pag binuksan mo ang isang pinto, nando’n ang mga magulang mo. Kapag ang pangalawang pinto naman, ang ex mo na gusto makipagbalikan sa’yo. At sa huling pinto, nando’n naman ang past self mo. Anong pinto ang bubuksan mo?”

Syempre kunwari pipikit si Mingyu, pero sa totoo lang mas masaya panoorin mga kaklase niyang unti-unting nagsisi-luhaan.

Rinig na niya ang hagulgol ng katabi niyang si Soonyoung at Seokmin. At kahit nasa likod siya, rinig din ang lakas na pagsinghot ni Seungkwan sa sipon niya.

Nako, kung madamdamin talaga si Mingyu ngayon baka umiiyak din siya ngayon, pero every year na nila tinatanong ‘yan wala ba sila ibang tanong? Hayst.

Inikot ni Mingyu ang tingin niya sa silid, naghahanap ng taong baka nakabukas rin ang mata and surely enough, nahuli niya si Jeonghan na nagpipigil ng ngisi habang katabi ang mga jowa niyang tahimik na humihikbi rin. Napansin rin ni Jeonghan ang tingin ni Mingyu sakanya at nagtanguan sila.

_Kapag nga talaga kampon, oo._

Brother Jun claps once, “Let us pray,”

At muli na sila nagdasal nang taimtim.

At doon na rin pinikit ni Mingyu ang mga mata niya, _kasi salamat po rold sa lahat lahat, sana po makatulog ako ngayong gabi. protektahan niyo po ako sa lahat ng masama._

Brother Jun then, _of course,_ clears his throat. “Alright, tulugan na, lights off at 10PM. Thank you for the attentive discussion. Tulog agad at gigising bukas ng 6AM. And then we’ll have mass at 12 noon. After no’n uwian na.”

Nagkaro’n naman ng collective na “Awwwww” mula sa mga kaklase niya. Sus.

Kunwari hindi excited magsi-lipatan ng kwarto? Kunwari may mga plano matulog?

Maawa’t mahabag nga naman kay Mingyu kasi mag-isa lang siya sa kwarto niya tonight. Go Mingyu Kim. May the force be with you.

Mingyu scans his eyes around habang nagsi-tayuan ang mga kaklase niya at pumila na palabas ng session hall.

_Aw, wala si Kuya?_

_Baka busy?_

_Baka nagdadasal sa chapel? Hays._

Muli na siyang humanay sa likod ng pila at sumunod palabas.

Pagkarating naman niya sa kwarto nila ni Soonyoung, handa na si Soonyoung sa unan niya at maliit na sling bag. “Gyu, lilipat ka ba?” Tanong nito.

Mingyu shakes his head, “Nah, oks na ako dito. Me time?”

Soonyoung whistles at that, “Wuw naman. Sure okay ka lang ah? Dasal dasal ka nalang if ever matakot ka.” _Soons, Kuya, please lang._

“Yup, Soons, don’t worry. Good luck sa paglipat, wag kayo masyado maingay ni Seok ah.” Mingyu reminds him. Soonyoung chuckles in response, “Ano ka ba, Gyu, wala naman kami gagawin dito. House of Prayer kaya ‘to.”

Bigla naman nahiya buong pagkatao ni Mingyu sa narinig niya. Meanwhile eto siya, may natatago pang pagtingin kay kuya seminarista. May pag-asa pa kaya siya?

Mingyu laughs awkwardly, “Ah, Onga naman. Tama. Gujab Soons.”

_Tamang pagpapanggap lang naman. Go Kim._

Natahimik naman sila nang marinig nila magsalita si Sir Jihoon sa corridor kaya nagsi-labasan sila ng kwarto nila.

“Lights off na in 5 minutes. Umayos kayo at matulog na. Pag may narinig akong kahit kaunting ingay patutulugin ko kayo rito sa hallway. Kuha?” Sir Jihoon says.

Syempre naman nagtanguan sila, takot na takot. Kunwari hindi rin lalabag maya maya rin. Syempre diba nga, mas masaya pag bawal, mas may thrill. Buhay catholic school nga naman, oo.

“Yes, Sir Jihoon.” They all said in unison. Kahit mga labas sa ilong naman.

Sir Jihoon nods, motioning them to return sa respective na mga kwarto nila at magsimula na matulog.

Sabay sabay naman nagsarahan ng pinto ang lahat at nagsi-patayan na ng ilaw.

Ngunit pagkapasok nila ni Soonyoung in theirs, sumandal lang si Soonyoung sa likod ng pinto nito at sinubukang huminga ng tahimik.

Natawa nalang nang mahina si Mingyu at umupo sa kama niya, hinihintay nalang na umalis si Soonyoung para makatulog na siya.

Narinig niya ang mahinang pagbilang ni Soonyoung ng tatlo.

One.

Two.

Three.

Dahan-dahang ipinihit ni Soonyoung ang pinto, sumilip, tiningnan ang target na kwarto na room 3--na kung tatanungin niyo si Mingyu napakalayo nito pero para naman talaga sa landi walang malayo, ano?—Bumulong si Soonyoung na mallit na ᶠᶦᵍʰᵗᶦⁿᵍ, lumabas, sinara ang pinto sa likod niya bago kumaripas ng takbo.

Magaan naman paa ni Soonyoung kaya wala namang doubts si Mingyu na mahuhuli ito.

Napahinga naman si Mingyu kasi eto na, mag-isa lang talaga siya.

Independent naman siya, kaya niya ‘to.

Kinuha na niya sa ilalim ng kutson ang cellphone niya na may nakakabit na earphones, very smart diba.

Di rin naman nag-inspect sila brother, _pero sana mag-inspect si kuya seminarista?? Joke lang ½ ¼_

Sinuot na niya ang earphones niya at nagsimula na maghanap ng playlist para sa ikatatahimik ng buhay niya—char ang drama—at ng tulog niya.

Pipindutin na niya sana ang kantang _what kind of future_ ni woozi, a very talented songer, nang biglang nakarinig siya ng mahinang katok.

_Putangina._

_Please lang po._

_Hangin lang naman ‘yon diba?_

Kinalma ni Mingyu ang sarili. Baka naman sa kabilang kwarto ‘yun? Baka nga.

_Go Mingyu. Tulog na tayo._

Pinili na niya patugtugin ang kanta ni Ser Woozi at napagdesisyunag damdamin nalang ang lyrics kahit epitome siya ng single at ayos lang naman siya, kasi deservedt at para lang rin malimutan ang kaba na namumuo sa sikmura niya.

Ayos na kaya ‘tong si Ser Woozi, though?

Sana okay na siya.

Ang sakit naman po ng lyrics, oo.

Ayan na po.

Napapikit na si Kuya niyo Mingyu.

Tulog na po tayo, mga kababayan.

Ready na siya managinip aY PU—

May kumalabit lang naman sakanya at kung hindi natakpan ang bibig ni Mingyu ng nangalabit baka abot sementeryo na ang naisigaw niya.

Mingyu blinks once, twice.

Dahan dahang umalis yung kamay na nakatakip sa bibig niya nang unti-unti niyang napagtanto kung sino ang nasa loob ng silid niya ngayon and is within too close of a proximity with him.

“K-Kuya Wonwoo?”

Tumango ang lalaki at tumawa ng mahina.

_Multo ba ‘to?_

“Hindi ako multo, Mingyu. Wish mo naman multo ako.” Sagot nito. Hay ang pogi talaga.

Let our response be: Wonwoo Pogi.

Mingyu sits up and gives the seminarista some space to sit beside him on the bed, to which the other obliges. “Gawa mo dito, Kuya?” He asks silently.

Kuya Wonwoo shrugs.

“Remembered lang na you were in Room 7 and napansin ko yung takot mo kanina. Also, halata ‘yung roommate mo and ‘yung jowa niya kaya I figured lilipat sila rooms. At bago mo sabihin,” Wonwoo says when he sees Mingyu look at him warily, “Hindi ko isusumbong. Ibahin mo naman ako sa ibang seminarista. Naging kalokohan ko rin naman ‘to nung highschool ako.”

Mingyu visibly calms down, at na-amuse rin naman. Ang cool naman ni Kuya Wonwoo.

_At rold napakaswerte ko naman at may bisita ako mula sainyong pinaka-pogi na seminarista. Thank you po._

“Hindi ako takot ah, for the record,” Mingyu tries to supplement, and Kuya Wonwoo looks at him in disbelief. “Sure? Kahit muntik ka na sumigaw nung kinalabit kita?”

Mingyu pouts at that pero muntik na tumalon puso niya nang hawakan ni Kuya Wonwoo ang…. kamay niya.

_Guys, kamay._ _Wholesome tayo rito._

“Mingyu, tell me, “ Kuya Wonwoo starts, his tone suddenly serious, “Am I reading this wrong?”

Kuya Wonwoo stares at him and syempre he stares back. _Anong ‘this?’ Anong binabasa niya?_

Wonwoo probably notices the confusion written across his face kaya he proceeds to explain, “You were staring at me kanina? During the session? Was that something, Gyu?”

Mingyu shivers when he hears the nickname. Id-deny niya pa ba? Eh nandito na sa room niya ang pangarap niya? (Bukod sa pagiging abogado)

Mingyu wets his lips before he answers, “It was? You’re cute, Kuya. Pero I guess alam mo naman ‘yun?” He says carefully.

_Kuya maaari ka na umalis. Kuya sige na. Kuya sorry na._ Mingyu’s reciting the words in his head, preparing to say them when his thoughts are cut short.

A pair of soft lips pecks on his own. Kuya Wonwoo pulls away just as quick though, caution evident on his face.

As if experiment lang, pa-try lang, pa-expi lang if papalag.

Who is Mingyu to say no? Kuya Wonwoo na ‘yan ih.

And then Mingyu’s leaning forward to kiss the seminarista once again, fuller, with more fervor this time.

_Galingan mo Mingyu, this isn’t just someone from The Palace. It’s Kuya Wonwoo._

Kuya Wonwoo kisses right back though, and Mingyu’s almost caught off guard when it’s his tongue that asks for permission in Mingyu’s mouth.

_Rold. Amen. Amen po talaga. Ang sarap po._

And then Wonwoo’s hand is on his chest, pushing him lightly as his left knee dips on the bed. Mingyu’s arms snakes its way around Wonwoo’s waist and slowly leans his back on the pillow.

_Ayan na po nakahiga na po sila mga mamser._

Mingyu breaks the kiss and Kuya Wonwoo looks lost, almost disappointed, but is quickly replaced with surprise when Mingyu holds his waist and switches their position.

It also seems to switch something inside Wonwoo though, dahil nagbago ang tingin nito sakanya. Pero it’s gone before he comments on it.

_Saan po ba galing itong lakas ng loob na ito salamat po talaga._

Kuya Wonwoo chuckles softly, “Nice one.”

Mingyu smiles proudly, “Syempre.”

And he was about to lean in again when Wonwoo places his finger on Mingyu’s lips. “Mingyu…”

“Oh? Something wrong?”

“Um. Can you… luhod?” _Ha?_

“K-Kuya?”

“Let’s recite the ten hail marys?” _Ano?_

Mingyu blinks twice, “Ngayon?”

He must have looked so confused kasi biglang natawa nalang si Wonwoo sa reaction ni Mingyu.

Di kasi maipinta. Di alam kung susunod ba o ano.

“Joke lang. Mukha mo.” And they took some time para tumawa. Although ingat pa rin si Mingyu kasi di na talaga niya gets nangyayari.

Kuya Wonwoo starts speaking again though, “Pero seryoso. As in. Serious na talaga. Is it.. okay?”

Kuya Wonwoo lowers his gaze para masundan ni Mingyu kung saan siya nakatingin and kung hindi lang madilim kitang kita na ang pamumula ni Mingyu sa nakita.

_Oh._

_Okay._

_May gising na pala maliban sa kanilang dalawa._

Mingyu eyes the bulge on Wonwoo’s pants and he feels his own forming in his boxers.

Mukhang game na ah.

Mingyu smirks, “Onaman.”

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Nagising si Mingyu sa tunog ng pag-katok at sa ingay na nanggaling sa labas ng kwarto.

Sunshine seeps through the windows and he looks around the room to see something na medyo nakapagpagising sa diwa niya.

He’s alone.

_Tangina panaginip lang ba ‘yon?_

The door bursts open and he sees Soonyoung na bagong ligo, “Hoy, kakagising mo lang? Di ka rin makatulog kagabi?”

“Ha? Ba’t di ka makatulog kagabi?” Mingyu asks groggily, antok na antok pa, pero ramdam na ang urgency since naunahan siya ni Soonyoung maligo. Baka ma-late siya for breakfast. Tanghali na ba?

“Gago Gyu, may umuungol kagabi. Takot na takot nga kami ni Seokmin eh. Kung hindi kami magkasama ni Seokmin baka wala kaming tulog ngayon. Ang lala.” Soonyoung rants comically, takot pa rin.

“Narinig mo rin ba yung ungol?”

It quickly dawns on Mingyu despite his sleep-induced state.

_Wala naman ibang umungol kagabi maliban kay…._

Oh my god.

Mingyu can’t be mistaken.

May nangyari nga.

Pero he needs confirmation pa rin. He needs to find the kuya seminarista. He needs assurance otherwise baka mabaliw siya thinking na all of that kagabi was just a mere wet dream.

_Wag naman sana rold oh, bigay mo na sa ‘kin ‘to, oh?_

“Hoy. Mingyu. HOY.” Soonyoung shakes him from his thoughts, “Maligo ka na kaya, breakfast na rin maya-maya.”

Napakamot nalang talaga si Mingyu sa ulo niya. _Sige na nga, mamaya na niya isipin._

_Makikita rin naman niya si Kuya Wonwoo mamaya diba?_

“Ba’t ang aga mo?” Tanong nalang ni Mingyu kasi nakakapagtaka naman talaga.

Natawa nalang si Soonyoung as response, “Kasi ba naman kanina. Ang sarap ng tulog naming ng ebeb ko tapos? Biglang pumasok si Jeonghan sa kwarto. I mean okay lang naman sana kasi room naman talaga nila ni Seokmin ‘yun kaso kasama niya pa dalawang jowa niya. Eh you know naman diba, Cheol na President, Jeonghan na VP, and Shua as Sec. Responsibilidad nila siguraduhin na gising na tayo.” Soonyoung explains.

Gumusot naman mukha ni Mingyu at that, “Eh bakit ako ‘di nila ginising?

Soonyoung grins, “Dapat papunta sila rito pero I figured na maaga ka nakatulog kagabi meaning baka gising ka na kanina kaya inunahan ko nalang sila. Sabi ko naliligo ka na siguro. Kaya di ka na nila pinuntahan. Kaso, “ Soonyoung points at Mingyu’s disheveled state, “Malay ko ba na ngayon ka palang gigising. Buti pala binalikan ko gamit ko dito.”

Nagkibit-balikat nalang si Mingyu, “Well, thank you, Soons. Sige, ligo lang ako.”

Tumango si Soonyoung, “Sure sure. Dalian mo, hotdog daw ulam.”

Napatingin naman si Mingyu sa roommate niya at sure enough, seryoso ang sinabi nito.

“Talaga?”

“Oo. Kaya dalian mo. Baka maubusan ka ng hotdog.” _Oh my god seryoso nga._

Ginulo nalang ni Mingyu lalo ang buhok niya at kinuha na ang towel niya, para makaderecho na siya sa banyo.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Kakatapos lang ng misa palabas na sila ng chapel pero hindi pa rin nakikita ni Mingyu ang kuya seminarista niya.

Honestly nag-aalala na talaga siya.

Feeling niya tuloy nanaginip lang siya.

O kaya baka multo ‘yon. Sana naman hindi.

Hindi na talaga makakatulog si Mingyu ‘pag nalaman niyang umibabaw siya sa multo.

Jusko naman. Rold. Saan na po siya?

Kinalabit nalang niya ang katabi niyang si Soonyoung kasi alam niyang alam ni Soonyoung na parang(?) may something siya for kuya seminarista.

“Soons, nakita mo yung seminarista kahapon? Yung naka specs?”

Nilingon naman siya nito, confused, “Ha? Sinasabi mo? Sino ‘yun?”

_Ha?????? Hoy????????_

Soonyoung booms in laughter immediately, “Gago mukha mo, Gyu. Takot ka ‘no?”

Hinampas naman ni Mingyu ang roommate.

Napakagago?? Yung kaba niya??

Nang natapos ang tawang mga bente ni Soonyoung, tinuloy niya ang sinasabi niya, “Nakita ko siya sa may common room kanina. Pero uy, nakuha mo na ba order mo?” Mingyu sighs in relief.

_Okay buhay naman si Kuya Wonwoo._

_Tao naman pala. Thank rold. Pero…_

“Ha? Anong order?”

Natawa naman ulit si Soonyoung, “Buko tart mo, Gyu. Huy. Diba sabi mo favorite mo ‘yun? Limot mo na?”

It dawns on him na, _Ah. Oo nga pala. Ayun nga pala pinunta niya rito. Oop._

“Ahhh, Onga. Nakuha mo na ‘yung sa’yo?”

Tumango si Soonyoung, “Yup. Punta ka nalang sa common room. Good luck din pala.” His roommate winks at sana nga hindi namumula si Mingyu kasi kay aga kay rupok nanaman siya at the thought of Kuya Seminarista.

“Hay nako. Sige na. Punta na ako.”

“Ge, dalian mo rin, sasakay na ng bus mamaya.” Binatukan muna siya ni Soonyoung bago siya tumakbo papuntang common room.

_Please lang rold, please lang. Sana ando’n pa siya._

_._ _・。_ _._ _・゜_ _✭_ _・_ _._ _・_ _✫_ _・゜・。_ _._

Pagdating niya sa common room, naghahabol na siya ng kanyang hininga sa bilis ng tinakbo niya kasi bakit naman napakaraming hagdan dito sa house of prayer? Ganto ba ginusto ni pareng rold?

Mingyu’s eyes search for his buko tarts (and isang mango tart) when he sees the person na buong araw na niya hinahanap. (Well, technically kalahating araw. But you get it.)

Nakatalikod ang seminarista sakanya pero alam niyang siya na ‘yun.

Paano ba naman, likod pa lang pogi na. (tsaka naka-black t-shirt ito na may mukha ni st. dominic sa likod.)

“Kuya Wonwoo?” The seminarista visibly pipes up at humarap sakanya at the mention of his name.

And kung pinagtatawanan siya ni pareng rold ngayon sige tatanggapin na niya.

Kasi nasa kamay ni Wonwoo ang isang pile ng mga box ng buko tart niya. (at isang mango tart)

“Huy, Mingyu.”

Naglakad naman si Mingyu papunta sa table para malapitan ang seminarista.

_Ano ba dapat niyang sabihin?_

_Bakit ka umalis agad?_

_May nangyari ba talaga kagabi?_

_Jowa na ba kita? Choar._

Mingyu quickly glances down sa mga box na hawak ni Kuya Wonwoo before niya tingnan ang lalaki, “Akin ba ‘yan?”

Wonwoo nods and smiles, “Yup, buti nga pinuntahan mo eh. Kukunin ko na sana ‘yung mango tart.”

Natawa rin naman si Mingyu roon as he responds, “Huy oks lang, buko tart talaga gusto ko. Kunin mo na.”

Wonwoo tilts his head to the right, “Eh bakit mo inorder?”

Mingyu shrugs, “Kasi gusto ko lang tikman.”

“Ayaw mo na tikman? Sarap pa naman neto.” The seminarista answers while motioning sa box ng mango tart na coincidentally, nasa pinaka ibabaw.

Sa totoo lang hindi sure si Mingyu kung seryosong tanong ‘yun. Pero okay.

He nods slowly, “Oks na ako Kuya, sa’yo nalang. Baka mas deserve mo kasi gusto mo talaga siya.”

Wonwoo stares at him, as if he’s figuring out kung ano tumatakbo sa isip niya.

And then the seminarista chews on his lip before saying, “So deserve rin kita?”

Mingyu’s mind short circuits. “Ha?”

And it’s evident that Wonwoo’s holding back from smiling, “Kasi gusto kita?”

Mingyu blinks in response. _Totoo ba? Seryoso ba ‘to rold? April fools ba today?_

Wonwoo shakes his head then hands him the pile of boxes, at tinanggap naman ni Mingyu ito. Natigilan naman ulit si Mingyu nang inangat ng seminarista ang box na nasa ibabaw para kunin ang kahon na nasa ilalim nito.

“Buko tart nalang akin. Deal? And para ma-try mo naman ‘yung mango tart.”

Napatango nalang si Mingyu at that, “Okay sige. Thanks Kuya. And um.” _Paano niya ba itatanong?_

The poging seminarista beats him to it. “Thank you for last night. Sorry I had to leave early, tinulungan ko pa kasi sila Minghao magluto ng breakfast.”

Mingyu lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was keeping, “Oh. Sure oks lang. Thank you sa hotdog?”

Natawa naman si Wonwoo bago siya sumagot suggestively, “Thank you rin.”

_Jusko Wonwoo, yung puso ko naman. Paki-ingatan._

Pero natawa naman din si Mingyu. Sasagot na sana siya kasi siya si Mingyu Kim at hindi siya nagpapatalo kaso his phone lights up in his other hand, so he looks down and;

‘Gyu, san ka na? Hinahanap ka na ni Sir Ji.’

Mingyu looks up to meet Wonwoo’s eyes and his expression indicates that he gets it.

Mingyu has to go.

But Mingyu can’t find the words.

How do you formally say ‘Pwede na ba kita iuwi? Wag ka na dito sa Tagaytay. Balik nalang tayo next summer para mag bulalo’?

Kuya Wonwoo reaches for his hand and he intertwines it with his, “Sunod ako. I still have my philo degree.”

Mingyu’s eyes widen, “Sunod saan?”

“I don’t know if seminarista tingin mo sa akin pero… I’m not. Tropa ko si Brother Jun and he needed help daw. But yeah ayun, I’m finishing my degree pa sa Espanya.” He briefly explains and napa-Alleluia si Mingyu internally.

“Jusko thank you talaga,” Mingyu looks up sa ceiling quickly before binalik ang tingin kay hindi-pala-kuya-seminarista-pero-kuya-lang-pala.

Wonwoo proceeds to ask, “So ayun, see you in a few days?”

Wala na. Hindi na talaga niya natiis.

Mabilis na pinatong ni Mingyu ang mga box sa table na nasa likod ni Wonwoo and instantly leans in for a chaste kiss as Wonwoo closes his eyes to meet his.

But Wonwoo pulls back instantly kasi, “Mingyu, iiwan ka na ng bus niyo. Sige na. Parang ayoko magalit sayo Sir Jihoon niyo.”

Nanlaki naman mata ni Mingyu at the thought, kaya minadali niyang kunin ulit ‘yung mga box and proceeds to leave, but not before leaving another peck on Wonwoo’s lips. “See you ah.”

The other nods and shoos him away, “Dalian mo na.”

So Mingyu runs.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Mabilis na nakasakay naman si Mingyu sa bus and buti pala binilisan niya ang takbo kasi parang nag-aakma na siya iwan ng bus.

Bumungad sakanya ang nakasimangot na mukha ni Sir Jihoon. “Ano? Doon ka na ba titira? Sabihin mo lang Kim.”

“Sorry Sir, kinuha ko pa kasi buko tarts ko.” He tries to reason out.

“Weh buko tart lang ba kinuha mo!!!” Soonyoung hollers from the back while nagsi-tawanan naman mga classmate niya. Inirapan lang siya ni Mingyu.

“Oh sige na. Tumabi ka na ro’n kay Kwon. Napakaingay.” Sir Jihoon says and mabilis naman siya tumango.

Madali naman siyang pumunta sa likod para tumabi sa ex?? roommate?? niya??

Tumayo si Soonyoung para paupuin siya sa bakanteng upuan sa window seat.

Kanina nang-aasar tas ngayon ang bait na? Napaka gemini?

Mingyu smiles thankfully before siya mag-settle sa upuan niya.

Napabaling naman ang tingin niya sa hawak niyang mga box ng tart at tinitigan ang kahon ng mango tart.

And then it dawns on him.

“Shit.” Mura niya, at napatingin naman ang katabi niya rito, “Nyare?”

Napa-palo nalang siya sa noo niya, “Nalimutan ko kunin number niya gago.”

Soonyoung laughs at his misery, “Wawa naman. Next retreat nalang.”

He pats Mingyu on the back at napatingin ulit si Mingyu sa taas.

_Rold naman eh. Bakit naman hindi mo pa sinagad?_

Binuksan nalang niya ang box ng mango tart para mabawasan man lang sama ng loob niya. Since Wonwoo himself told him na i-try.

At least a part of him is there man lang, in spirit? 

But Mingyu, Mingyu almost cries in disbelief.

Kasi written under the lid of the mango tart’s box was;

_Wonwoo Jeon_

_+63xxxxxxxxxx_

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa hello! u've reached this point so ano decision ng jury? tanggap pa rin ba ako sa taas? choar. 
> 
> this was sooo fun to write!! got me to re-live my hs days in my all girls catholic school. ansaya saya. and miss ko na rin talaga ang kanilang buko tart. hays.
> 
> so ayun, sigawan niyo ako on my twt @nihonggyu ! if may mga reklamo ! o kung hinahanap na ako ng simbahan ! chz.  
> (wag naman po sana agnostic po aq) 
> 
> ok thank u for reading uwu bye !


End file.
